


Movie Nights

by moeblobmegane



Series: Movie Nights Verse [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Haruka is even more tired of everyone's shit, Makoto is an angel, Nagisa the equally guilty, Rei is tired of everyone's shit, Rin the serial hugger, Snuggling, and he loves them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moeblobmegane/pseuds/moeblobmegane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saturday Nights are Movie Nights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning, I was about half-drunk when I started writing this. Also it's like a week before Valentines' Day. So... snuggling occurs and it's all my fault. I take full responsibility.

_"Rin-san, there’s space for three people in the couch." Rei grouches from the floor, glaring right at the redhead with the force of a thousand soldiers._

_With a highly uninterested grunt, Rin just holds Nagisa tighter around the waist, pulling the smaller boy’s back snuggly into his chest. Giggling a bit, Nagisa just shook his head fondly and patted the arm around him. “Do you want to offer your lap, Rei-chan?” He asks, eyes wide and curious. “There’s space right there.” He shifts to point at the small space above his head._

_"No, thanks." Rei grumbles, sitting back on the floor with his back to the couch. He was all ready to say some sarcastic comments about everything when Nagisa’s hand settled on his head, massaging his scalp with a slow, circular massage._

_Rin just scoffs when Rei moans appreciatively. And then he smiles widely when Makoto asked if he could offer his lap to be their pillow. "Come here," He agrees immediately and scoots downward with Nagisa to offer Makoto the space, before happily placing his head on the pillow above Makoto's lap. "Thanks"_

_Haruka just stares at them, munching on his mackerel chips (Rei researched about it and bought it for him). He wonders how the hell they could even sit that close with each other. It must be suffocating. (But probably nice, given how happy they looked. Haruka wonders how much a king-sized bed is, just in case he needs it soon.)_

_\---_

 

Saturday Nights are Movie Nights, either at Haru’s house (which is tiring as shit because they have to bring in a fucking TV every time— Rin thinks Haru persists on not buying a TV because he revels on seeing Rin suffer while hauling a TV in) or at Makoto’s house (which is embarrassing because they have to endure having the whole family dote on them as if they were 11 years old kids having a sleepover — they dote on Haruka most because he’s an honorary Tachibana but also dotes on Rin a lot because his name sounds so much like Ren and Ran).

Either way, despite the obstacles each place offers, they still end up the same way anyway.

By the time the movie starts, Nagisa would be slotted somewhere inside Rin’s arms (because apparently it’s warm there? And _soft_? And _Rinrin_ is a **great hugger**? Haruka refuses to confirm this when Nagisa asked for his opinion, but Rin had a smug smile on like an idiot so everyone probably knew the answer anyway).

Rei would be protectively hovering by his side (but he’s learned not to move in too close or Nagisa would pull him into them and that’s just _not beautiful at all_.) But he’s always sure to sit at just the right angle and distance away from the TV, for the best viewing pleasure. (Nagisa groans a lot when he explains this but Rin seems interested and they chat about it until Nagisa ends up worming his way between them to shut them up. It’s all really adorable so they do it all the time).

Makoto would be sitting by Rin’s head and offering his lap as a pillow (it had become a routine after the first time he offered, and since they equally enjoy it, no one really complains. Other than Haruka who pointedly stares at them as if wondering _where the hell_ _he went wrong in his choices_.) Or he would be beside Haruka, holding the popcorn and sitting closer to the door to make sure he could refill everything quickly (because he’s an angel sent to Iwatobi to make sure Movie Nights are _awesome_.)

Haruka… Well, Haruka, for the most part, never had a perfect place. Sometimes, Rin would end up pulling him until he was seated at the end of the bed or couch, and both Rin and Nagisa would slot their legs above his lap or below it, as if it belonged there. Sometimes, Rei would end up pushing Haruka (gently) towards Rin’s side while he snatches Nagisa to “safety”. Sometimes he’d be sitting side by side with Makoto, wordlessly accepting Makoto’s hugs whenever he was afraid of what they were watching. Or sometimes he’d be the one by the door, when Makoto was too busy being someone’s pillow.

 

"Sshhh!" Rei would always be the one to signal them all to silence, staring with wide eyes on the TV. This would be followed by a giggle from Nagisa and a fond snort from Rin.

 

(Everything feels nice and comfortable and  _perfect_ that they all know this weekly routine would go on for a very long time.)

 


End file.
